The Way I Loved You
by Bunny1
Summary: Taking place directly after the 70s Finale- how to fix the mess that was Jackie and Fez and put it right with Zennie goodness. Oneshot and complete.


~He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine~

Fez opened up the door to Hyde's record store, walking in and keeping it open as Jackie bounced inside, dressed to impress. Hyde raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're keeping up this charade that you're more than just roommates?" Hyde asked sarcastically.

Eric smirked.

"Why? Do you _care_, Steven?" Jackie asked, her tone just as beligerant as his.

Hyde fumbled. "Uh... no, no... if you wanna waste Fez's time, that's... cool."

"Now, Hyde, you should apologize to my lady."

"But, Fez-"

"Apologize..." he whined, "you're making me look less than manly."

"No, that'd be the skintight pants you're wearing, dude." Hyde smirked.

"Fine. I say good day. Come on, Jackie." he said, giving her arm a small tug.

But, Jackie looked dazed, lost in a memory.

_"Nah, nah, you wanna date this Chip guy that's... cool..."_

"_Jackie_..." Fez said, hand on her waist. "We said 'good day'... we must go or it looks stupid..."

And, Jackie half shook herself out of it, allowing Fez to gently drag her out. Hyde frowned as he watched them go...

~But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you~

=Flashback:

"You know what, if you have to break up with me, fine, but I think that's a real shame 'cause I love you!" she declared loudly.

Jackie stared at Hyde, unblinking, and he stared back, his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm not sayin' it back." he said warningly.

"I don't _care_!" Jackie said.

"So... we still goin' to that dance or what?" Hyde said finally, giving her a sexy little quirk of his mouth.

Jackie's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she ran to kiss him. Suddenly, the door opened and an unwelcome voice said, "So, I guess I'm just in time for the makeup sex..." =

Jackie looked up, and realized she was in her own bedroom in her and Fez's apartment. Even though they were dating, she still kept her own room, and she and Fez had yet to cross that threshold yet...

"Uh... what?" she asked blankly, looking at Fez.

"Makeup sex." Fez said, shaking his head. "I was hoping for makeup sex."

"No, Fez; our first time should be special, not makeup sex." she said softly.

"Oh... of course." he nodded. "I am just going to take a shower... again."

"Why?"

"Why do you _think_?" Fez answered back, rushing out of the room.

~He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable~

Fez came out of the shower to see Jackie setting plates out.

"You cooked?" he asked, surprised.

"No... I ordered in. My mother is coming. The prison gave Daddy permission to make a call tonight, and she told them to do it here so we could both talk to him." Jackie said, sounding a bit excited. "I really haven't visited him like I should..."

"Maybe I should go with you?" Fez offered gently. "If you feel self-conscious or nervous coming alone..."

"Aw, that's so thoughtful of you; thank you..." Jackie said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Fez moved at the last second, however, and she hit his mouth instead. She was shocked, but he took full advantage of the opportunity, and she allowed him to kiss her for a moment before pulling away.

"Um... we can't do this now. My mother's coming, and she thinks you're my gay roommate."

"Gay?" Fez frowned.

"Well, I can't tell her we're dating and living together- she'll make me move back home!"

"Oh... well, I guess that makes sense..." Fez said doubtfully. "I don't have to put on an act to pretend to be a gay, do I?"

"No, no... she thinks you're one of the manly ones." Jackie said in a not-quite-believable tone.

But, Fez was pacified. "Of course; it is impossible to hide this amount of manliness."

Jackie chuckled. "Yes, of course it is..."

~But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you ~

=Flashback: Jackie slipped into Hyde's bed, nuzzling him.

"Steven..." she stage whispered, slurring drunkenly. "Steven... wake up!"

"Shhh, shhh, shh..." Hyde chuckled. "I take it Donna's party was rockin', eh?"

"We went to a strip club, Steven!" Jackie blurted loudly, forgetting to whisper.

Hyde's eyebrows went up. "A strip club?"

Jackie nodded. "Yu-huh. It was awesome! I saw like, ten guys naked! And, not icky naked like when the boys go streaking. Like... pretty boys." she nodded.

Hyde froze. "Pretty?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah... all oiled up and stuff... muscley..." she said, her voice taking a seductive purr as she started roaming her hands over his t-shirt clad chest. "Come on, Steven... I'm all lonely... and so cold..." she suggested. "Warm me up, baby..." she said, throwing herself at him and kissing him roughly.

Hyde pulled back a little. He had seen drunk Jackie, but... this was something different...

"Jacks... calm down a second."

Jackie pouted, and then burst into tears. Shocked, Hyde gathered her into his arms. "Shhh... don't cry, oh, crap... why are you crying?"

"You went an' saw those bimbos at the strip club and now I'm not hot enough for you!" she sobbed accusingly.

Hyde's mouth twitched. "Babe, trust me... they were hot, but hot like... skanky."

Jackie glared at him. "You like skanky!" she accused.

"Well... generally, yes... but, you kind of spoiled me." he admitted. "You're... classy, and beautiful... and nobody holds a candle to my baddass gal." he smiled, kissing her nose.

"Awww, Steven..." she sighed contentedly, pulling him back towards her. "Okay, I accept your apology, because that was the most beautiful one you could've come up with."

"Okay." Hyde nodded, starting to kiss her neck, but then pulled back. "Wait... what the hell?"

Jackie regarded him with wide eyes. "What? What?"

"What am I apologizing for?" he demanded.

"For ogling skanks, Steven, and I forgive you." she nodded. "Now... come make love on me."

"Wait just a damn minute... you were at a club with Donna and Mrs. Foreman doing the same thing!"

"Oh, right..." She nodded thoughtfully.

"And, you're all horny from that... I think I'm the one who needs the apology, not you..." he said.

"Steven... do you want to be right, or do you want to make love on me?"

Hyde looked thoughtful for about ten seconds, and then moved down, assaulting her neck with kisses. Jackie closed her eyes, smiling in contentment...=

Jackie's eyes shot open, and she was alone, in her own bed, again... her eyes filled with tears as she clutched her pillow to her chest...

~He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now ~

Jackie's eyes were puffy the next morning as she walked into the basement with Fez. She had not bothered to put on makeup, and her hair was in a plain ponytail, not even her high, cheerleader one.

Hyde eyed her worriedly, and even Donna, who was usually too self-absorbed to notice such things, noticed.

"Jackie, you sick or something?"

"Cause if you are, don't give it to me." Eric said, pulling his t-shirt over his nose and mouth.

"I'm not sick, I just don't feel well." Jackie said quietly.

"She's just tired..." Fez boasted. "We were up _late_ last night, if you know what I mean..."

Hyde looked at Fez sharply. "No, explain it to me."

Fez faltered. "Um... by that I meant... that is..."

"We were playing Risk." Jackie said flatly. "I couldn't sleep so I let Fez conquer my countries."

"Yes, living together there is a lot of my 'conquering her countries'... if you know what I mean..."

Jackie rolled her eyes at Fez, but Eric looked at Hyde, who was scowling.

"Come off it, Fez; you two haven't done anything!" he challenged.

"Have too!" Fez pouted.

"You probably haven't even frenched her since that one time you took her off guard like _six years ago_." Hyde scoffed.

Donna frowned at Hyde. "Hyde..."

"No, no, he's gonna talk the talk, he needs to back it up with something other than bullcrap. It's 1980- he's not in high-school anymore."

Fez looked on the verge of a hissy fit. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Hyde shot back.

Jackie, Donna and Eric looked back and forth between them like they were watching some sort of tennis match about to go violent.

"Well... I'll show you..." Fez said, and yanked Jackie off the couch, pulling her into a rough kiss, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth.

"Mmmph!" Jackie protested, shocked and unable to move.

Hyde yanked him up by the neck and punched him in the eye.

"Ow, my eye!" Fez whined.

But Hyde was holding Jackie up by the hips, looking at her intently. "You all right?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm... oh, Steven..." she said, her face melting. "You _do _love me!"

"I... do not... I..."

His eyes darted madly around the room in a panic.

"What was that you just said about Fez needing to realize it was a new decade, and he was a grown man?" Jackie challenged. She made a motion with her thumb and finger as if she was holding a phone. "Hello, Pot? This is kettle: You're black!"

Hyde broke into an amused grin, pulling her to him in a kiss. This time, Jackie did not protest the contact, and her arms melted around his neck.

"Wait... what the hell?" Fez yelled.

Jackie pulled back reluctantly, her hands still on Hyde's shoulders.

"Oh, Fezzie, I'm sorry..."

"No, no I'm sorry Fezzie..." Fez yelled.

Hyde moved away from Jackie. "I'm sorry, but... she's mine. We all knew that. Deep down... you knew it too."

Fez nodded.

"And, hey look at it this way: Hyde popped you in the eye; it's like Kelso passed you some kind of torch since he's gone." Eric said.

Donna backhanded Eric in the gut, but Fez seemed like this pleased him. "I am the new Kelso?" he asked slowly.

"Well... Jackie did just leave you for Hyde, who just popped you in the eye?"

Fez grinned wide.

"So... you're not upset?"

"Upset? Get over yourself, little girl; I'm the new Kelso! I'll get as much tail as I want!" Fez declared, walking out the door, singing "I'm in the Mood for Love" at the top of his lungs- and off key.

Jackie, meanwhile, looked at Hyde. "Yours?"

"All mine... Now, what are we gonna tell Fez about the apartment?" Hyde asked.

"Later, later... right now... we have some lost time to make up for?" Jackie smiled seductively at him.

"Oh, right. Foreman, Donna- get out, because your little G rated ears are about to hear some sounds you've never heard before." he said, picking Jackie up over his shoulder fireman style and carrying her to his room...

~I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I love you...~


End file.
